


Phone Sex

by logos00



Series: Phone Sex [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logos00/pseuds/logos00
Summary: Patrick has an unconventional approach to “taking things slow.” Set right after The Dead Guy in Room 4.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Phone Sex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830301
Comments: 13
Kudos: 202





	Phone Sex

Patrick fusses with the packages of herbal tea, pretending to straighten them while actually staring intently at this watch. Finally, the second hand sweeps all the way around and the minute hand clicks home to twelve. 

He wills himself to wait another ten seconds before saying, “Oh, hey! Looks like it’s closing time.”

“Mmm,” David replies, barely glancing up from the magazine he’s reading.

Patrick flips the sign on the door over to Closed and throws the lock. He again forces himself to pause before wandering behind the cash to stand next to David.

“Hey,” he says softly and David looks up. A smile breaks out across both their faces and they reach in for a kiss. Then another. And another, this one much longer. Patrick glances towards the window, then gently pushes David through the curtain and into the back room.

The kissing gets more intense as David guides him up against the wall, both of them breathing heavy, then Patrick opens his lips and David lets him right in, and oh god, his _tongue_ is in another man’s _mouth_. The heat starts to build below his waist and he pushes forward with his hips, pressing his hardness into David’s.

David suddenly breaks away and Patrick can’t stop himself from groaning.

“Um,” David says, struggling to speak normally, “maybe we should talk about what you meant by ‘taking things slow.’”

“Right,” Patrick answers sheepishly.

“Because... this doesn’t feel like ‘slow.’”

“I know.” Patrick slides out from between him and the wall, and tries to get some air in his lungs. “I’m sorry, David, I didn’t mean to send mixed signals. I just got a little carried away.”

David smiles slyly. “Well, I’ll take that as a compliment. But should we maybe set some boundaries now? Before you get carried away again?”

“Right, yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Patrick stares at him. “Boundaries.”

David looks back expectantly.

“I don’t know if I can, David,” he finally says. “I mean, if you’d asked me this morning, I’d have said we should keep everything above the waist, at least for a while, but just now…” He looks down at the floor then back up again. “I’m sorry, but I think what I really need right now is to take a break. Go home. See each other again tomorrow.”

David’s eyes register disappointment for just a second, before he gets control and nods casually.

“Of course,” he says. “Take whatever time you need. I’ll see you in the morning.”

He gives Patrick the sweetest kiss on the cheek, then leaves him all alone in the empty store.

Patrick regrets it later, back in his room at Ray’s. I mean, not really, because he was right to cut things short before they went too far. He wouldn’t have been able to control himself, and it would have been too much, too soon. That could really mess everything up. They’re better off waiting.

Still, he misses David already. And just because he’s not ready for everything, it doesn’t mean they can’t have anything. He pulls out his phone to call.

“Hey, you,” David answers. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” Patrick asks. “Are you back in your room? Everything sorted out with the... unfortunate guest?”

“Yes, it’s all over now, thank _god_.”

“And, uh, how’s Alexis? She’s not too freaked out, is she?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen her all day. She decided to stay with Twyla.”

Perfect.

“So I, um, just wanted to say, I really enjoyed our very brief amount of alone time earlier.”

“Me, too.” David’s voice is soft and warm. Patrick closes his eyes and pictures his face.

“And, uh, I wanted to make sure you understood--”

“I do,” David cuts him off. “It’s fine. Really. I’m not in a rush.”

“Good,” Patrick sighs. “Thanks. Because, you know, I _want_ to do all those things with you. It’s just a really big deal for me and I need to ease into it.”

“I know. And we can both look forward to that when you’re ready.”

“Right, exactly.” Patrick lies back on his bed and looks up at the ceiling. “Just curious, though... if I were ready, and we were together, what would you want to do first?”

“I… I don’t know how to answer that.”

“Really?” Patrick smiles. “If I pressed my hips into yours again, like I did earlier, you don’t know what you’d do?”

“I suppose I’d stop us again, because you said you want to keep things above the waist.”

Patrick shakes his head. David is so adorably dense sometimes.

“David, listen to me. We’re talking about _after_ I’ve said I’m ready. If you want, you can tell me _now_ what you’d do to me _then_.”

“Oh my god.” David gets it. “Okay… well... I guess I’d push back with my hips.”

“Yeah?” Patrick prompts.

“Yes. I’d slide my hands slowly down your back, to your... ass. And I’d take hold, and pull you in closer… would that be okay?”

“That would be perfect, David.” Patrick starts loosening his pants.

“So you like it, if I’m grabbing your ass and grinding my hard cock into yours?”

“Oh yes,” Patrick heaves. “I like that a lot.”

“Good. That’s good. Now what do you want to do to me?”

“I want to touch you, David. I want to put my hand down there and touch you... but I’m a little nervous.”

“It’s okay,” David says. “This is all very new, but I’m here, and I’ll take care of you.”

Patrick groans at that. He hears a sound that might be David’s belt buckle.

“So I take your hand,” David breathes. “I pick up your hand and kiss your palm, then I gently guide it down, inside my waistband, down to my erection. Can you feel that?”

“Yessss.” Patrick can feel it. It’s his own hand on his own dick, but in his mind it’s David. “I wrap my fingers around it and start stroking you.”

David gasps.

“You like that?” Patrick says.

“Oh yes.” David is having trouble forming words. He must be touching himself, too. “That feels so good. Can I do the same thing to you?”

“Please. Now.”

“Okay, I undo your pants, and reach inside, and stroke you right back.”

“Oh god, oh my god. I stroke a little faster.”

“I match your pace. I rub my thumb across the head.”

Patrick groans again. “I push your pants the rest of the way down and take your balls in my other hand.”

“I’m kissing you. Through all of this, I’m kissing you so hard. My tongue licks all over yours. I think about how, very soon, I’m going run this tongue all around your big hard cock.”

“OH GOD,” Patrick shoots at that, coming across his stomach, coming harder than he ever has in his life. 

“Don’t stop,” David pleads on the other end.

“I’m not, I’m still stroking you, harder, faster, and I give your balls a tug, and--”

David cries out loudly. It’s the greatest sound in the world.

Patrick flops back on the pillow and lays there for the longest time, just breathing, listening to David breathe.

“Patrick?” he finally hears. “Are you okay?”

“I’m… so much better than okay, David. That was the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Really?” David sounds amused. “Then we have some interesting times ahead of us.”

Patrick laughs. “Yeah, I guess we’ll have to see, won’t we?”

“Yes we will.” There’s a pause. “So did this work out how you wanted? To ease you into it?”

“Yes. It know it’s a little strange, but yeah. This helped. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. So I guess, by being so understanding and so giving, you could say I was… what kind of person?”

Patrick smiles. “You’re a good person, David.”

“Damn it!”

“And a nice person.” He closes his eyes. He’s almost ready to fall asleep. “You’re a nice person, David.”

“Good night, Patrick.”

“Good night.”


End file.
